movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vacation (episode)
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Rugrats/Season-04-Episode-003-Vacation?id=9479 Vacation (the episode begins) (Every hero packs up) (all together) (Vacation - The Go-Go's plays) (as they set off) (RV appears) (and arrives) (They get in it) (and begin their trip) (Day after day, RV drives along) (onward) (Then came to Las Vegas) (and arrived) (Babies gasps in surprise) (when they arrive) Stephen Squirrelsky: Las Vegas. Sandy: A song called Viva Las Vegas is sung by Elvis Presley. To share the same name of this place. Andrew: And movie. Amy Fourpaws: Yeah. Good one. Slappy: Home of all the casinos. Skippy: Pool tables. Bradley: Look at all the lights. Ellie: Wow. Cool. Alan: It's like being inside a Christmas Tree. Zayne: Not. That was just sticky. Luke: You don't think we'll live here, do you, Bradley? Bradley: I don't know, Luke. Ellie: Oh, relax, guys. We'll not live here. And you'll find we're on vacation. Bradley: What's a vacation? Ellie: A vacation is what you'd like to do and do whatever you fancy all the time. Walter: I guess that means Ellie's always on vacation. (they laugh) Ellie: Daddy said that Las Vegas is the greatest place to go for a vacation. Penny: But which slots are bigger? Ellie: Those hotels and I wanna sing in a entertain place. Kessie: Since they are lots of arcade games in Las Vegas. Bradley: Guys, Casinos are for adults not kids. Luke: Does that mean we can do exactly whatever you fancy? Bradley: Yeah. It's our vacation too. Walter: I want to ride on some fun rides. Which are like Thomas, TUGS, Mario, South Park, Family Guy, Railway Series, and The Simpsons. Kessie: Wanna meat beautiful mermaids in a aquarium place. Luke: I want to see some characters from films and movies in a theater. Angelina: Las Vegas got a beautiful ballet hotel that can make me dance all the time. Chris: Yeah. And I can sing along with other buddies too. Stephen Squirrelsky: I notice that they have a Caesar Palace. Bet I can see Caesar there. Robert: You mean like Julius Caesar from Asterix and Obelix series? Stephen Squirrelsky: Ja. Tanya: Since Gopher White and Prince Chantment are coming along with us on more spoof traveling. Bradley: That's what I wanna do. Owen: Oh, look, guys. Up in the big screen. It seems like more members are coming. Charlie: Hey, It's those famous magicians of the Pokemon hotel, Höek and Fredrick. Tallulah: So wonderful. And splendid. Walter: You wanna watch that TV? Bradley: No way, Walter. I want to pet those Pokemon. Just like Pikachu is with Stephen. Kessie: And Evee is with Timmy? Walter: Since Butterfree is with Luke. Luke: Yes. Mom and Dad gave him to me after I was born. Penny: Since Jigglypuff with Alvin and Reba. Walter: I don't know. They seem kinda big to me. Alan: Which is why Ellie and Gabby are with Waldo and Jingle. Bradley: They're just big on TV. Come on. Luke: Well, I'm sure they might understand some fun. (We came to Excalibur Hotel & Casino) (and entered) (Bell rings) (loudly) (Until) (suddenly) (Stephen and Bradley jumped) Both: Whoa! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Bradley: Excuse us. Voice: Welcome to the famous hotel. You can go in and enjoy your fun here. (We looked around) (to see what we could do here) Luke: It's like a castle in UK. Walter: Like Windsor Castle. Alan: Look at that. (train whistle blows) (Train passes) (tugboat whistle blows) Bradley: I think I'm going to love Las Vegas. Kessie: Especially doing great stuff with our family and buddies. Narrator: Later. (Later) (At the pool area) (however) (Sandy sunbaths) (and relaxes) John: Where do you think the pokemons are? Bradley: Unsure, John. They're here somewhere. Pictures of them are all around. Alan: Maybe they're lost. Zayne: Or they're in cages. Bradley: I'm gonna look for them in the pool. (goes down the slide) Whee! (SPLASH) (Sandy gasps) Sandy: Who was that?! (Bradley giggles) Sandy: Hi Bradley. Alan: Okay, Who's next? Zayne: He's next. (They push John) (down the slide) John: Whoa! (SPLASH) (SPLISH) Alan: Ha. Zayne: Good job, John. (to see if anyone's behind him) (Stephen Squirrelsky splashes him): Gotcha! Chris: Oh yeah? (splashes him) Angelina: So, Guys, Today's gonna be the wonderful and glorious of father hood day. Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me? Chris: It's time we'd watch over the kids. Sandy: Penny said that Circus Circus Hotel and Resorts it's a great place for women to act. Chris: Wow. Stephen Squirrelsky: So? Priscilla: And you'll bet that there's fun rides and more fun stuff to see. Like riding on the trains and the tugboats for fun and laughter. Amanda: How about a good lunch at Foxy Cafe, Sweetie? (Penny nods) Amanda: Okay. Let's go. Amy Fourpaws: Come on, guys. Sandy: Bye, Sonny. (Girls leave) Stephen Squirrelsky: Great. There goes our fun. Andrew: Nonsense. We can do what we want. Since we like trains and boats. (Andrew went off to the trains) (to ride on the friendly steam engines) Waldo: I'll takes the tugboats. (goes to ride on the friendly tugboats) Owen: I'll head to Music casino. (goes to the music casino with his four members) (Chris chuckles, Shrugs and leaves) Chris: I'll dance with Angelina. Angelina: Care a ballet, Honey? Chris: I sure would, darling. (They leave) Rompo: Let's head to the bar for a good drink. Tongueo: Yeah. That should taste good. Rompo: See you, Walt. Tongueo: And you too, Luke. (They leave when Slappy came out of the water) (along with Skippy) Slappy: Where'd everybody go? Skippy: They went to other places, Aunt. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guess it's us and kids then. Skippy: That's right. Slappy: Why don't we take them to the casino area and win money? Stephen Squirrelsky: Aunt, You know kids aren't allowed in the casino area. Skippy: Or the games area where they can play games. Stephen Squirrelsky: They're babies. They're not big enough to play there. Skippy: Since they need to find a selected area. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why don't we take them to the All You Can Eat Excalibur Buffet for lunch? Slappy: Okay, Nephews. They'll fit there to eat. Psy: Whoohoo! I hit the jackpot! Yay! Brainy: Good job, Psy. Slappy: I'm gonna gamble. See you. Skippy: Yeah. You too, Aunt. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. (He and Skippy looked at each other and shrugged) (with confusion) Narrator: A little later... (They enter the buffet) (together) Babies: Wow. All: Cool. Bradley: All this makes me hungry. Luke: You're always hungry. (Then the kids run around) (to have fun) (Stephen looks around) (with confusion) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (scratches his head) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the...? (double takes) (Dun, dun, dun!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Walter, You're suppose to use a glass. Stephen Squirrelsky: Walter, You're suppose to use a glass. (the kids are too busy) (CRUNCH) Stephen Squirrelsky: Johnny, Summer squash needs to be chopped. (the kids are having fun) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, Get out of the pasta salad. (the kids are eating food) Stephen Squirrelsky: Eww. Kessie, You're suppose to eat the strawberries. (the kids are making the most of eating) (Ellie munches and crunches) (happily) Ellie: Boy, sure are a lot of loud people here. (Ellie notice) Ellie: Hey, is there anything I'm doing here? This should be my lucky day to announce. (Grabs a banana) Ellie: Ladies and gentlemen, good evening, and welcome to the Ellie show, starring me. (Stephen gets Bradley out of the pasta salad) (while Ellie sings Belinda Carlisle - Heaven is a Place on Earth) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Stay put, Bradley. Be right back. (goes to see Ellie perform) (Bradley wipes his mouth) (up) Luke: I don't see the pokemons around here. John: They must be here somewhere. Walter: I say we do something else. Alan: Yeah. Like going on fun rides. And playing arcade games. Bradley: You're right, They might not be here. They might be somewhere else. Zayne: I can't wait to have some fun playing here. (Stephen sneaks up to Ellie) (and tries to stop her) (Bradley walks along) (quietly) John: Brad, Dad said to say put. Alan: Because he ordered us to. Bradley: But guys, This is our vacation too and we can do whatever we want. Zayne: Oh, I see now. (They look out the window) (and gasp with amusement) Kessie: Look, There they are. Luke: The ones you were on about. Walter: But they're in a cage. John: And can't get out. Bradley: Oh, Those poor things. Alan: Any chance we can get them out? Bradley: That's it. We'll head to the Pokemon hotel and free them. Zayne: Great idea. But how will we do so? John: Might be dangerous. Luke: And not safe. Bradley: Simple. Come on. Walter: Okay. We'll try it. (Stephen carries Ellie) (away from her concert) Stephen Squirrelsky: You're going to regret this to your parents when they... (gasps) Oh no. The kids. They're gone. (seems ashamed) (Kids crawled along) (silently) Walter: Which way is to the pokemons? John: If we can figure out which paths to take, that is. (A boat stops) (to pick up passengers) Servant: This way to the buffet. (the passengers go to the buffet) Bradley: A boat. That can help. (they sneak aboard) (Kids get on) (board quickly) (Bradley lands on a drum) (by hitting it) Guards: Rolling. Rolling. (the boat rows on) (Twins landed on the drum) (as well) Bradley: It's working and we're moving. Do it again, Twins. (the twins obey) (Drum beats) (more) Bradley: We're on our way. (they race on) (Boat rows faster) (at a high speed) Bradley: This is the best adventure ever. John: Fun ride we'll have ever. (Walter swings): Whoa! Help! (holds on) (Stephen came out) (all of a sudden) Stephen Squirrelsky: Where they go? (looks around) (And sees them) (on the boat) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! Come on, Ellie. (Ellie follows) (Walter swings) (round in circles) (Walter drops) (below) Luke: You okay, Cos? Walter: Yeah. I think so. (Stephen runs after the boat) (and tries to stop it) Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll never catch 'em for good. (gasps) A lifeboat! (hops on a lifeboat) Ellie: Oh no, I'm not going in that little thing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Pretend it's a game. (Ellie tries) (They get in but it sinks) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh acorns. Ellie: Guess that does not work. Kessie: Look, There's the pokemons. John: Just where we've found them. Bradley: Hey, What's going on? Luke: Something's not right. Walter: Guys, The boat is going the wrong way. Alan: It's out of control. Bradley: A, Z, Stop. We gotta get off. Zayne: How can we stop the boat? (Drums stop banging) (suddenly) (Guards pants) (for breath) (Stephen swims along) (to save the kids) (Ellie looks ahead) (to see what's up) Ellie: Steph... Stephen Squirrelsky: Not now, Ellie. (BUMP) Ow! (birds tweet) (Rubs his head) (to pat it better) Ellie: Warned you. (seems sorry for Stephen) (Kids slide down) (the slope) Bradley: Wow. Luke: That was fun. Kessie: Where are we? Walter: Looks like a casino place. Alan: Let's find the way to the pokemons. Zayne: Right away. (Dice rolled) (along) Voice: Snake eyes. (CRUNCH) (Alan puts them in his mouth) (but spits them out) Alan: Blah! Zayne: Don't taste good, do they? (Walter runs) (away) (On a wheel) (spinning round) Walter: Can't stop! (tries to run on) Bradley: Hang on, Walt! (goes to save him) (He jumps) (to catch Walter) (BUMP THUMP THUMP BUMP) (birds tweet) Walter: Phew. Thanks. Bradley: My pleasure. (Stephen Squirrelsky looks around): I know they went in here. (keeps searching) (Ellie looks and gasps) (in horror) (in surprise) (A Singer sang "The First, The Last, My Everything") (and sang on) (Ellie grins) (with nervous glee) (Bradley climbs up a casino slot) (to the top) (and looks around) (to find out) (Slappy was at a slot) (with Skippy) Slappy: Well, This is my last nickle. Skippy: And this time, you'll be lucky. Slappy: Hey, What's this? Skippy: You see something? Slappy: What do you know? A lucky penny. Skippy: So lucky you, Aunt. (Bradley climbs down when pulling the lever) (suddenly) Slappy: Hey, Who pull the lever?! Skippy: It's probably someone else! (Slot gets a jackpot) (accidentally) Slappy: Whoohoo! A jackpot! Skippy: Yeah! Kessie: Over here, Brad. Bradley: Coming, Kessie. (Stephen looks around) (to find the kids) Stephen Squirrelsky: Kids, Stop! (slips) Whoops! (thunk) Oof! (CLANG) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gosh. (birds tweet) Skippy: Hey, Steph. Slappy: Yo, nephew. Stephen Squirrelsky: What the heck? Slappy: What's wrong? Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, Forget the nickles, The kids are getting away. Skippy: But Slappy's got a jackpot won. (The kids entered a place with a sign saying "North Pole: Santa's Sleighs to the Circus Circus Hotel and Resorts") (and were delighted) (They get in a sleigh) (and ride on it) John: How will we make the reindeers go? Walter: By using a whip. Kessie: No. Ow. Luke: Anyone got some food? Alan: Well, I was saving this for later. Zayne: But let's try it anyway. (Toss) (the reindeer race) Kids: Whoa! (they speed) (Meanwhile Ellie tugs on the cord) (so hard) Singer: Oh you! Let go! (Ellie refuses) Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Ellie. (tugs at her) (Ellie let's go) (and tumbles backward) Singer: Oof! (birds tweet) (Tongueo and Rompo ski along) (through the snow) Tongueo: Careful! Rompo: Watch it now! (The kids past them) (suddenly) Stephen Squirrelsky: How do you start these rides? Slappy: Well, here's something that you may want to do for example, nephew. Skippy: Like what? Slappy: You say their names by saying 'On!' each time. Ellie: Like this? Onward Dasher! Onward Prancer! Onward Cupid! Up, Up and away! Slappy: That's what you just said. (Later, At the Circus Circus Hotel) (however) (The kids were in) (looking around) Kids: Wow. (whistle) Stephen Squirrelsky: How do you steer this? Skippy: Try grappling the handles. Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! Slappy: Tug at them by steering. (Tongueo and Rompo ski along) (by steering) Ellie: Guys... (looks around) Tongueo: Look out! Rompo: Dodge! (CRASH) (Wilhelm scream) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Whoa! (tumbles) (Walter jumps) (into the air) Walter: Clowns. This place has clowns. (panics) Bradley: Look, The pokemons. (the Pokemon animals are seen) Kessie: But how do we get there from here? John: Using transportation, of course. Alan: That elephant. Zayne: One of the pachyderms, to be exact. (Then Stephen and the others arrived) (to find the kids) Ellie: (gasps) A circus! (feels delighted) (Goes to have fun) (playing in it) Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasps) There they are! In the second ring! (goes to rescue them) Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't move, There's babies in that ring! (Suddenly he gets snatch) Huh?! (lifts up) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the heck?! (goes high up) Mouse: Aren't you a part of the act? Mouse: Right, lads? Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm not! Let go! (the mice obey) (Ellie looks around) (to find the others) (Clowns came out of their car) (and went off) Ellie: Huh? Oh, Neat. Hmm... (hops into the car) (and drives in it) (around the tent) (Kids try to get on the elephant) (but have problems) Kids: Whoa! (spin round) (They land in the hay) (with a SPLAT!) Alan: This is ridiculous. Zayne: Now what are we to do? (Ellie appears) (and arrives in her car) Bradley: Ellie. John: You're here at last. Ellie: Hey guys. I admit it that you are wanting a ride. Bradley: Hey, Ellie. Will you give us a ride to the Pokemon hotel? Ellie: A lift for what? Bradley: If you do, There's something better for you. Ellie: And what can it be? Bradley: You can sing on TV. Ellie: Oh boy. I'm going to sing on the TV. Thanks a lot to you. (Stephen goofy holler) (when plunging down) (And lands in a net) (to safety) (Ellie drives off with the kids) (into the distance) Ellie: See you, Stephen. We're going to see the pokemons. Stephen Squirrelsky: Pokemons? (Dun, dun, dun!) (Meanwhile, Sandy, Penny, Jingle and Winter were in a roller coaster) Sandy: Hang on! (they have fun) (Roller coaster speeds up) (and rattles) (Ellie drives along) (at a high speed) (And heads out of the Circus Circus Hotel) (into the distance) (Meanwhile at the Music Hotel) (however) (Owen sings "Shake" by MercyMe) (with his members helping) (Angelina ballets) (Chris dances) (Suddenly, Angelina looks out the window when Ellie and the kids drive past the hotel) (at a high speed) (Angelina gasps) (Dun, dun, dun!) Chris: What is it, Angie? Angelina: I just saw the kids go by in a car. Chris: What?! Oh no! A! Z! Angelina: We'd better save them or they'll be in big trouble. Owen: Kessie?! Oh bucks! (panics) (They ran out) (to save their children) Ellie: Up ahead, We see amazing hotels and casinos. All: Wow. (Waldo came out) (with some stuff) Ellie: Father?! Waldo: Yeow! (dodges) (When car passes him and he fell down) (and dropped all the stuff) Waldo: What on earth? (seems confused) (Meanwhile, Priscilla was in a Flower Club) (smelling flowers) (Ellie drives pass without Priscilla noticing) (them) (Then Amanda and Tails came out of the Foxy Cafe) (carrying Penny with them) (The kids drive past them) (without them seeing) Amanda: What the...? (double takes) (Tails gasps) (Penny claps) (with joy) (The kids made it to the Pokemon hotel) (at last) Bradley: This is it. John: The places we're at. Luke: Where the pokemons? Walter: They're here somewhere. Kessie: There. Through that door with a picture of them. Alan: Oh boy. (They entered the back stage of the theater) (suddenly) (We entered the Pokemon theater) (accidentally) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ellie said something about pokemons. (feels puzzled) (Looks at the poster) (and gasps) Waldo: Oh no. You don't mean... (Dun, dun, dun!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Entei, Raikou and Suicune! They're gonna free them in the Hoek and Fredrick show! Come on! (they obey) (They head to the theater, But a guard was in front of them) (and blocking them) All: Huh? (seem confused) Guard: And where do you think your going, Travelers? Rompo: We're just going in. Tongueo: If you please let us by. Guard: Not without a ticket. Rompo: Oh, tickets. (Slappy looks at her bags of nickles) (and gasps with delight) (She goes to the check in) (to see what she'll do) Slappy: Tickets for us gang and make it quick. Skippy: Yeah. As fast as possible. (Later in the show) (however) Hoek: Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the magic show of the Pokemon hotel, The Hoek and Fredrick show! (the show begins) Fredrick: Here's our today's magic trick to explain. (they dance) (Kids look down) (and gasp) Bradley: Look at them. (they gasp) Walter: They're not small. They're big. Luke: And not the same size as us. Kessie: They're really locked up in a cage. I saw we forget about it. Alan: But I want to pet them by stroking them. John: But how? Could be dangerous. Zayne: If we had some protective gear to wear, that is. Ellie: Wait. I got an idea. (a light bulb appears above her head) Ellie: Look down there. (they look down) (Works putting small pokemons in the magic boxes) (all together) Ellie: Wish me luck, Cause I'm gonna sing. (She jumps down) (below) (And landed in a box) (with a loud splat!) Bradley: This is our chance, Guys. For the pokemons. John: Let's do it. (They jump into each magic box) (by hopping) Hoek: As you can see, This box is really empty. Magically vanish before your eyes. Fredrick: Yeah. Hoek: But when we close the box, Turn it around, Tap it 3 times, Behold. Fredrick: Here they come. Ellie: The Great Ellie Weasel! (POOF!) (Hoek and Fredrick gasps in shock) (and yelps in surprise) (Song begins) (and plays as Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun) (Meanwhile, The women came out of the Circus Circus Hotel) (and entered) (Then they gasps to what they saw on the TV) (that was playing a film) (They saw Ellie start singing) (her favorite song) Sandy: Oh dear! Winter: Oh my. Penny Ling: Oh dear. (They rush to the Pokemon hotel) (to save their kids) (Meanwhile, Priscilla still in the Flower Club) (with worry) (Then she gasps to what she sees on the TV) (that is playing) (Ellie sings along) (happily) Priscilla: Oh! My Kessie's in there! (goes to save her daughter) (Tyler was in the big vegetable market) (collecting food) (But when he looks at the TV) (to see what is happening) (Ellie sings) Tyler: Oh heck! (panics) (Runs off) (to save the kids) (Hoek and Fredrick opens the next magic boxes) (up) (The kids came out of each one) (by mistake) (They mess up the stage) (by mistake) (Hoek and Fredrick tried to catch and stop Ellie) (but were no match for her) (The guys were waiting for their tickets) (to come) Tongueo: Hey look. Rompo: Look up there. Winter: Outta the way! Penny Ling: We're coming through! (Guard gets out of the way) (and jumps) (Women rushed into the theater) (to find the kids) (The rest head in) (to help) Guard: Unbelievable. (frowns) (Bradley sees the big pokemons in the cage and goes to it) (to free them) (Women stops near the stage) (suddenly) (Bradley pulls out a key) (to open the cages) (Sandy sees Bradley going to free the big pokemons, Then she jumps on a rope) (to save them) (Bradley's about the open the cage) (when suddenly) (CATCH) (SNATCH) (Sandy swings and lands) (into the rescue) Sandy: Phew. That's close. Bradley: Mother? What brings you here? (Ellie runs along) (at a high speed) Hoek: Come back here! Fredrick: Return this instant! (Suddenly bags of nickles were tossed onto the stage) (all together) Hoek: Huh? Fredrick: What's happening? Slappy: Uncore! Uncore! Skippy: Ole! Ole! (Then the parents came to the stage) (to see what was up) (Kids rush to them) (and hug them) Hoek: Your kids will pay for this! Fredrick: But great show anyway! (Entei, Raikou and Suicune growled at them after they're out of the cage) (the two gasp and grin) (Hoek and Fredrick tried to run from them, Until) (suddenly) (They slip on nickles) (and tumble over) (Flew through the air, Goofy yodel) (and splat) (SPLASH) (Wilhelm scream) (The kids pats the big pokemons) (happily) Bradley: You know? This is the best vacation ever. John: Yeah. Great vacation too. Best Pokemon we've seen. Penny: Certainly. Walter: And good ones to pat. (Hoek and Fredrick sighs in frustration) (and annoyance) (Ellie ends her song) (and finishes up) Ellie: Thank you very much. All: You're welcome. The End That's all folks. (Credits play) (and stop) (Chris Pepper Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts